Sting II
Chris Ramirez is the second Kamen Rider Sting. His family first served the Marines in the First World War and wanted to uphold that family tradition by joining boot camp and being a Marine, but unfortunately fate isn't kind to him, after finding out that his asthma has advanced and was to be medically discharged from services. He was heart-broken that he couldn't serve his country in the frontlines until Xaviax came to him and gives him the Advent Deck until he learns the truth about Xaviax and become allies with Kit and Len, but was vented. Now, he's in a new world where the dead roams with his former enemy, Brad Barrett. He remembers his trainings and teachings as a soldier that a soldier fights for the country, the world and knowing that this new world isn't his home, but he will not abandon it and will fight for humanity and in hopes of finding a cure. Personality: Brave and loyal and fearless and dedicated, he always wanted to help and save people just like his ancestors. Ever since, he has asthma, he still longs to help and save people, but now in a new world, he sees this as a chance or fate to be here, to fight 'Them' and protecting the survivors with his training at boot camp and his times as a Kamen Rider to save people. He knows that this isn't his world, but he wishes to save this world and find a cure. He cares and loves Niki Toshimi, but isn't sure if she has the same feelings as he has and wants to make his family, including his father, proud, proud of him that he was doing the right thing. He's a firm believer of Semper Fidelis (Always Faithful), he wants to have faith that out there is a cure, out there somewhere, so he can help people and wanted to see people smiling and be remembered for his heroics and valor and is willing to do anything to keep his friends safe even if it means to sacrifice himself to do so and remembering his fathers' teachings of being a hero that kept his cool and will make his father proud of him that what he's doing is the right thing till the end and never giving up. He also knows that he has asthma and is running out of time. Despite him having asthma again, he wants to keep fighting, fighting to do the right thing for the world and wants to keep this a secret even from his friends and Niki as well. Relationships: Brad Barrett: He felt sympathetic and sorry for him to be tricked into working for Xaviax since he was framed of a scandal. But now, they became allies and good friends towards each other and work together after getting to know each other and their circumstances when tricked by Xaviax. They often clashed about if there's a cure for this disease or not, but despite the clash of ideals, they're willing to put their differences aside and work together. Niki Toshimi: He cares for her and wants to protect her from the zombies and willing to sacrifice himself to keep her safe from Shido or 'Them.' Takashi Kamuro: Sees him as a good leader, willing to take charge of the situation. Rei Miyamoto: Sees that she's got valor in front of danger and is willing to kill only to those who deserved it. Saya Takagi: Hates her, because she calls herself a genius and arrogant, but in truth she's just a spoiled rich brat. Kohta Hirano: Got along a bit well, considering he's a soldier and his plump friend is a weapons fanatic and knows which gun is powerful since he is trained on using and handling a gun. Shizuka Marikawa: Respects her since she's the only adult in their ragtag group, though can be baffled that the fact that she's a nurse and an airhead. Alice Maresato and Zeke: Sees her as a little sister and viewed the dog as his friend. He admires Zeke since he saw that he tries to protect Alice from 'Them' when her father is killed. Mizusu Ichijou: Sees her as a sister. Shido Koichi: Sees him as a coward and a worse human being and leader, abandoning a student just to save himself and spouting some junk that he should be leader and saw him as a madman that sees himself as a messiah and corrupting the students that they're 'angels' and hopes that he is killed by 'Them.'